


NaLu - Slices of Life

by chikachoo



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikachoo/pseuds/chikachoo
Summary: NaLu writing fun.Drabbles and Ficlets. UPDATED: Ch.514 Drabble - Open Your Eyes





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These little drabbles little drabbles I posted on Tumblr and I thought my followers on AO3 might like to read them. I will post the smaller drabbles and ficlets as chapters here. I really appreciate the support and reviews on All Hallows Eve (which I edited by the way).   
> I like doing these little drabbles of what Natsu and Lucy get up to. We all know the smallest of moments can be the best (absolute NaLu magic and it’s why I love them so much). It’s mostly things I think of them doing (and find amusing) but don’t warrant an entire story.  
> If you have suggestion for any prompts let me know :D (as you know I’m not opposed to smut requests ever lol)

**Trick or Treat**

How. Dare. He. Lucy let Natsu get away with lots of things when he invaded her apartment: Going through her draws, putting on her clothes, looking at her underwear and eating most of the food in her fridge. Today he had crossed the line big time. Natsu had eaten all the strawberry chocolates in the assorted box Erza had given her for Halloween. Eating all of a woman’s favourite chocolates, he was a brave man indeed. Stomping over to the freezer Lucy cackled at her ingenious payback. Laying there on her couch sleeping, looking like butter wouldn’t melt. Dumping the contents of an ice-cube tray down the front of his pants would satisfy her plenty.

-x-

**Don’t mind me**

How could one person make so much mess? Pondering on this question for quite some Lucy had deducted Natsu had additional superpowers of causing chaos. Ever since their relationship had developed Natsu had taken it upon himself to start hoarding in her apartment. Technically all the fantasy books should have prepared her for dragon hoards but this was getting ridiculous. Random junk from missions and trips to the market was starting to accumulate.

Bending over to pick up clothes he had left strewn over the floor, her mischievous side reared its head. Quickly changing into Natsu’s clothes she proceeded to do ‘manly’ things, which provided more amusement than she thought it would. Postulating in front of the mirror, kissing her ‘guns’, sitting spread eagle on the sofa watching TV taking up more room than necessary. Only during her overstated preening whilst walking, plus added commentary between laughing fits did Natsu walk in.

“I’m Natsu, I’m so macho. Watch me get fired up, yeah that’s right, my flames are so powerful and it has nothing to do with comparing dicks with the other guys…” It was mid chest puffing, plus an exaggerated thrust and grunt did she notice his presence. Natsu’s face was priceless. 

“What the...I don’t act like that Lucy!” That was all it took; hysterics shook her frame at his all-around affronted reaction. Oh yes, revenge was sweet.

“Whatever you say…” Treacle could have dripped from her tone it was so sweet. The creasing between Natsu’s eyes was all the cue she needed before vaulting over the couch with a shriek of laughter. Sprinting to the bedroom, hoping to lock the door before he caught up. It was totally worth it, after all, she couldn’t resist the urge to mess with Natsu.

-x-

**You, My Friend, Watch Too Many Cat Videos**

Gray liked his team even if it meant being around the flame brain. In fact, they had an unspoken understanding between them. He’d even go as far as to say their best conversations were in the form of arguments. To everyone else they were hot-headed and childish but there was sense to be made. It was just how they did things and it wasn’t a  _bromance_. That was his relationship with Natsu.

Erza, unfortunately, left their team due to her new duties as master. Wendy usually tagged along, wanting to spend time with Natsu (and the addition of Charle put Happy in a good mood). Lucy was a naturally caring individual and he often enjoyed their shared banter, when Natsu wasn’t stealing her attention away every two seconds (or that’s what it felt like). Today, however, he bared witness to a moment he would rather erase from memory. To be frank it was embarrassing. Presently they were waiting for a carriage to arrive when Lucy spotted a cat, calling it over for a fuss.

“Natsu do your voice thing for the cat!” Then it happened. Gray witnessed in shock as Natsu made vocal sounds that shouldn’t come out of any man. It was uncool, horrifying and shouldn’t even be a thing. Lucy couldn’t stop laughing, obviously spending too much time with the idiot. Exchanging a look with Wendy a silent pact was made. They wouldn’t talk of this again.

-x-

**I Swear**

Natsu wakes up to find Lucy –  _Based on chapter 504_

What was happening? Malignant magic was pulsing inside him. Draconic power was fighting against it cause pulses of uncontrollable power to emit from his body in the form of flames. Scorched earth was left in his wake, nothing escaping the touch of the inferno surrounding him. Natsu was quacking under the power, it was overwhelming and his flesh felt like it was tearing apart and remoulding. It was hard to identify if he was in pain or whether he was numb. 

After Igneel had died he had sworn to protect those precious to him. Vowing never again to stand by helpless as his world was torn apart. Yet where had his new found power got him? Waking up to see his partner, his Lucy with bloodied eyes. It was pathetic. After the yearlong gruelling training, it was all for nought. Natsu choked back a sob recalling the coldness of her skin, the rhythm signifying her life wasn’t there. His body shook with tremors as he cradled her to his chest. Struggling for coherent thought her name was a mantra on his lips, as his sliver of hope diminished. Natsu could almost hear her call his name, perhaps she had and once again he did nothing.

There was one thing he could do. Zereth would pay, he swore it on Lucy Hearfilia’s name that she would be Zereth’s last victim in this war. If anyone gets in his way, the darkness inside him whispered they wouldn’t be for long. Cupping the back of Lucy’s head to bring her forward, Natsu rested his forehead upon hers as the foreign pull in his chest throbbed.

**“I swear to you, Zeref will die.”**

-x-

**Pizza Boy**

**Prompt:** Sometimes hooking up with the cliché isn’t so bad. 

Staring at the door apprehensively Lucy was beginning to regret her actions. He was going to think she was obsessed or she couldn’t cook to save her life. After all, who ordered a pizza four times in one week? Lucy Heartfilia did. Trying not to be annoyed for developing such a cliché crush, she continued to look through the picture album Cana had sent her. Said album containing evidence of last night’s drunken antics. Lucy would prefer to denying its existence altogether. Clustered emoticons at the end of the IM consisted of winky faces and kisses meaning one thing, she had embarrassed herself again. Honestly, she could strangle drunk Lucy.

Groaning in mortification at her own stupidity she prepared the table for dinner. As if on cue, her doorbell rang. Swallowing in trepidation she walked woodenly towards the door, smoothing down her skirt. Acting like an idiot was one thing, looking like one was another. A Heartfilia always looked on point. Giving herself a once over, she hummed happily before opening the door.

Leaning on the railings, outside her apartment was the gorgeous boy she had met only five nights ago. Smiling the same cheeky smile and wearing the company hoody unzipped, revealing deliciously toned abdominals. That must against their uniform code, right?

“Hey, Luigi.” What. When were they on first name basis. Picking up on her confusion the pink haired man chuckled, sauntering towards her. Feeling heat crawl up her neck as he leant over her, one hand propped on the door frame “or is it Lucy?” He knew. Searching for an answer to the sudden change in attitude and coming up blank, she took the pizza. Autopilot taking over her movement whilst she desperately tried to think of something to say. The scent of soap and the familiar smell of Italian cooking not helping her concentration.

“I’m kinda insulted you don’t remember,” his pout was too damn cute.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Lucy was horrified at how meek she sounded, usually being the loudest person in the room. The pinkette frowned and she couldn’t help but shiver at his intense stare. Face perking up as though he had a lightbulb moment, she was once again mesmerised by his smile.

“Never mind, I’ll remind you.” And so, she stood, a dear in headlights, as he swooped in and kissed her. He was an amazing kisser, sucking and nibbling at her lower lip before running his tongue over her teeth. Overcoming her stupor, Lucy awkwardly moved her arms around his body, pizza box in tow, moaning into his mouth. Taking the opportunity, he coaxed her into a slow dance, toying with her. Pulling away when she came in for more, tugging the side of her mouth with his teeth before drawing back. She followed him for more but his amused chuckle sparked her memory, the night before careening into her bedazzled mind. She gasped, the pizza falling to the floor in her revelation.

“Oh my god.” Covering her face with both hands, she stepped back. Last night, she remembered being at the kebab van for unhealthy drunken comfort food. Inebriated fools such as herself craved, then regretted it in the morning. She hadn’t got as far as ordering food. Instead, she had spotted her crush whilst standing in line with Levi and Cana, deciding between a donna or a shish.

Who cared about calories, when she had easily downed a bottle of sake throughout the course of the night? Not her. Who cared about food, when the delivery boy was leaning against the take-out van waiting for his friends? Not her. Lucy couldn’t remember the events clearly, but it wasn’t long before she was around the back of the truck. Legs wrapped around the waist of the pizza boy, she now remembered as Natsu, having the hottest make-out session of her life. Not the classiest moment of her life. Lucy couldn’t care less as she gazed up at the roguish-looking man in front of her, who was currently laughing.

“Forgetting me I can forgive, but putting olives on a pizza? Luce, that’s just wrong.” Natsu stalked towards her, edging his way into her apartment. Lucy couldn’t deny the instant attraction.  Alas, she had eaten too much fast food this week to deny it. The wide grin and a devilish twinkle in his eye said he was all too aware.

“Maybe I like the salty option” Beckoning him into her arms with a sultry look, Lucy decided she was not above culinary innuendoes. If their frolicking last night was anything to go by, neither was he.

“Is that so?” Giggling as Natsu hoisted her into his arms. Kicking the door shut with her foot as she wrapped her legs around his tapered waist, Natsu searching for the nearest cushioned surface. Outside the delivery lay forgotten on her doorstep, where pizzas with olive toppings belonged as far as Natsu was concerned.

 

**Open Your Eyes - 514 Drabble**

**Summary:** Reality is hard to face but Lucy wouldn’t give up on him. 

He wasn’t supposed to be cold. 

It was the one word Lucy never thought she would put in the same sentence as Natsu. His natural temperature was akin to a furnace.  Warmth defined him, from his rambunctious personality to the sweet encouraging smiles he gave when she needed it the most. Tracing her fingers over his clavicle before flattening her palm over the faint beat of his heart. She laid her head on his chest, listening to the rhythm, her bottom lip trembling. This wasn’t Natsu Dragneel. This wasn’t her best friend, her partner who is filled with a zest for life. No one else comparing to his boundless enthusiasm. He should be telling her to save her tears, that this setback was only a step towards victory. Instead, she was listening to the sound of his heart losing the battle. A battle he should have included her in. How could he have omitted such crucial information? If they killed Zeref he would die. Why didn’t he say something? Did he not trust her? No. She was overthinking it. Natsu rushed headfirst into everything, this behaviour included sorting out issues without consulting anyone.

Anxiety was creating a tight knot in her stomach. The more she thought about losing the man beneath her, the less she cared that she was naked, that people were bearing witness to their heart’s fracturing. Twice, Natsu has been on the brink of death. Twice, facing a new reality without him and Lucy couldn’t deny her fear. Natsu was the light in her once solitary existence. She had almost bared her soul moments ago, defending him because she couldn’t bear to hear anyone badmouthing him. Not when she needed him so much. Not when her throat suddenly felt parched as the words, “…and that’s why I love him” died on her lips as she gazed upon his deceptively peaceful face.

Observing her hand above his heart, slowly rising and falling, instinctively she knew he hadn’t given up. Natsu would open his eyes once again, for her, for Happy, for Fairy Tail. She knew it. Fear was clouding her judgement, but her dragon slayer wouldn’t let her down. Natsu had spoken of his future, a vow to live both to Happy and herself. His eyes in that moment stole her breath away, the fire of his soul beautiful and honest. Curling further into him, she looked up to call his name. Lucy wouldn’t allow him to renege on their unspoken pact.

_“Natsu…”_

“…open your eyes.” Happy completed her sentence. They were a team. No, more than that. They were a family and would survive each day together.


	2. Lost in Thoughts All Alone & Cherry Liqueur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two new drabbles

**Lost in Thoughts All Alone**

**Summary:** Natsu realises that his greatest fear may not bear the face of his enemies.

 **A/N** : This is my Christmas drabble exchange with @nalu-natic. It was supposed to be a Christmas theme, but then inspiration came to write this angst/fluff. I hope you like it anyway :D

 **Songspirations** :

 _Lost in Thoughts All Alone_ – AmaLee

 _Never Forget_ – Martin O’Donnel, Michael Salvatori

-x-

_You are an ocean of waves, weaving a dream,_

_Like thoughts become a river stream_

_Yet may the tide ever change, flowing like time_

_To the path, yours to claim_

_Thou seek the dark with an unsheathed blade_

_Now a white, ivory throne beckons,_

_So obtain the fate you_ sow

 _On this path, be_ weary _, friend_ an _’_ foe

-x-

Freezing temperatures chilled him to the bone, a strange feeling. He was the salamander, dragon in mind and flesh. Keeled over on his knees, the snow melted under scraped palms holding his bodyweight. Lacerations adorned his trunk from the fierce battle, the salvation of Fairy Tail at stake. Acnologia, the dark king stood between him and a future. There was no way he could lose, right? Vision hazy from previous blows, Natsu gazed upwards upon noticing blond strands of hair.  Lucy Heartfilia stood before him, the same gentle loving smile reserved only for him. Compassion surpassing all others, her eyes were a vision of beauty.

“Natsu,” soft, porcelain skin cupped his jaw “You’re reckless and so headstrong I could throttle you.” Her voice was weak “We’re better together, remember?”.

He couldn’t breathe.  

A fine trail of blood trickled from her mouth. Time suspended. Glancing down, red staining her clothes at an alarming rate. Heartbeat rattling his rib cage, bile rose in his throat. Acid burning, like the tears forming in painful realisation.

The cost of centuries of hate. The cost of an insatiable lust for power.

“Lucy!” Her name was a chocked, agonised cry against the howling wind.

-x-

“Natsu!” Green eyes flew open at the familiar voice, searching for the owner.  Honey brown depths found his own, a crease in her brow indicating both concern and annoyance.

“What’s the deal with all the thrashing?” She rolled over, hitting his chest playfully “You’re the one, who rather obstinately, insisted in sleeping beside me.  Yet neither of us appear to be getting any rest.” Instead of replying, Natsu trapped her hand laying above his heart. Lucy found herself pressed to his side, enveloped in a desperate hug. She could feel him bury his face into her neck. Sakura hair brushed her nose and the familiar smell of wood-smoke followed. Unconsciously pressing her lips to Natsu’s scalp to sooth his distress, Lucy didn’t know what had gotten into him.

“Don’t go anywhere Lucy.” His tenor a husky, growl that brought her back to the moment her future-self was killed. Natsu’s anguish and rage at her life being targeted.

“I won’t.”

**Cherry** **Liqueur**

**Prompt:** Christmas Indulgence

 **Summary:** Lucy is caught with her hand in the cookie jar or rather the Christmas hamper.  

 **A/N:** This is a drabble for the Christmas exchange I’m doing with @nalu-natic. I did two because the other one wasn’t as light and fluffy. Happy Christmas everyone!

 **Songspiration** : _All My Bells are Ringing_ \- Lenka

-x-

 _Well_  
It's just  
Like the season  
To be lonely  
And my heart  
Is beating  
For you only  
  
Take my heart  
This Christmas  
And wrap it  
In a ribbon  
And a bow

-x-

No one would find out. It was just one chocolate, that melted in her mouth with an explosion of sweetness, the alcohol creating a delicious aftertaste. Lucy couldn’t think of anything better. Sliding the tray out the box, she plucked out the delicacy and took a bite, sighing in pleasure. She couldn’t help feeling a tad guilty since she had been admonishing Natsu and Happy about not eating anything in the Christmas hamper. And here she was breaking her own rule.

“Ahem.” Freezing then turning slowly to face her partner, swallowing the treat. Caught red-handed with the evidence on full display. The smirk on his face said he knew it and wouldn’t let her live it down anytime soon.

“No eating the Christmas supplies Natsu, I will kill you!” She couldn’t help but smile at his high-pitched mimicry. Natsu was suddenly close doing what he does best. Invading all personal boundaries with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. A strong hand encircled her wrist, bringing the chocolate up to his mouth. Lucy gasping as her legs almost gave out, he took the chocolate. Suckling her fingertip then pulling back. Natsu could be pure sin without trying and therefore dangerous. Flustered she continued watching with fascination, as he finished the tasty delight.

“That was good Luce,” his nose brushed hers, she could smell the familiar musk that was unique to her dragon slayer “but is there nothing better you can think of?”

With hitched breath Lucy shuddered as he took her bottom lip into his mouth, his tongue languidly collecting the sweet residue of her guilty pleasure. Brain going into overdrive, Lucy didn’t pick up on the fact that she had been speaking her thoughts aloud. Neither did she realise Natsu had been home longer than she realised. What Lucy did know, there was indeed a sinful treat she wanted to consume. And this treat didn’t add inches to her waistline. It came in the form of her boisterous, yet very apt at seduction, best friend.

“Now that you mention it…”  


End file.
